


[九辫／贤梅／香秦] 斯德歌尔摩情人02（落难明星与狱王的捆绑式爱情，连载中）——自行车

by sxfxzjz



Category: DYS, 九辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfxzjz/pseuds/sxfxzjz
Kudos: 3





	[九辫／贤梅／香秦] 斯德歌尔摩情人02（落难明星与狱王的捆绑式爱情，连载中）——自行车

“啊——唔......呃......不要......”声音断断续续，好像是一个男人在痛苦地shenyin。

张云雷又惊又怕，原来这监狱里男人与男人之间压抑久了，也会彼此发xieyu望。他躺回枕头上，用手捂住耳朵，惴惴不安地进入了梦乡。

经历了昨夜的事，张云雷变得分外小心，他敏感地发现周围的犯人们有好几个都对自己虎视眈眈。那些粗鄙的男人看他的眼神像是要把他生吞活剥了一般，不过，这只限于他落单的时候。每当杨九郎出现在他身边，那些意图不轨的目光就全都自动自觉地收敛起来，这让张云雷变得比之前更加依赖杨九郎，几乎达到了“朝夕相处”的程度。

这一日，杨九郎似乎有什么事情，被狱警早早地叫去问话，剩张云雷一个人在囚室里。临近淋浴的时间，张云雷犹豫再三，还是拿了洗漱用品来到了公共浴室。

张云雷脱了衣服，探头往浴室里看了看，见四下无人，便松了口气，径直走到最里面的莲蓬头下面冲气了凉。

洗着洗着，他不小心弄掉了肥皂，俯身刚要去捡，却看见双毛腿立在自己眼前。张云雷吓得站起身退后一步，才看清是几个身材壮硕的白人不知什么时候闯了进来。

张云雷见势不妙，拿了毛巾想要出去却被为首的黄毛拦了回来：“别急着走啊，甜心！”

“你、你们要干什么？”张云雷用浴巾围在腰间，遮挡住自己的隐私部位，一步一步向后退着。

“没什么，我们只是想尝尝‘中国菜’！”另一个有些谢顶的白人阴阳怪气地说，向前逼近。

张云雷慢慢被这伙人围在墙角，退无可退。黄毛伸手一把抓过张云雷纤细的胳膊，带进了自己怀里。

“你放开、放开我！来人啊——有没有人？救命——”张云雷奋力挣扎，奈何敌我双方力量太过悬殊，那黄毛的手掌像一把坚硬的铁钳紧紧地扣住张云雷的手腕，让他动弹不得。

其他几人也逐渐聚拢过来，一个捂住张云雷的嘴，另一个则一下子掀掉了他的遮羞布，眼看着自己就要被几个猥琐的囚犯强bao，张云雷心里的恐慌逐渐演变成深深的绝望。

“cao——”一个熟悉的声音从身后传来，张云雷扭头一看，杨九郎正站在浴室入口，嘴里还叼着支烟，“老子的人你们tm也敢动？活腻歪了！”

几个外国佬看清来人后都有些吃惊，紧接着便停下了手上的动作，有些不甘心地僵持着。

“还不放人？你们这帮杂种都给我滚！我数三个数，哪个敢不消失老子就让他从地球上彻底消失！”杨九郎把烟头狠狠地往地上一摔，烟头在地上弹了几下蹦出几个火星后便落在水里熄灭了。

“算你小子走运！”黄毛把张云雷甩在一旁，悻悻地带着其他人离开了。

“哥，我......”张云雷从地上缓缓站起，顺手捡起那块掉落的肥皂，有些胆怯地盯着脸色不佳的杨九郎。

“我不是警告过你吗？别一个人来浴室！”杨九郎几步上前，抓起张云雷的手腕把他扣在了浴室的墙上。

“痛——”张云雷的肩胛骨磕在冰冷的墙壁上，忍不住疼地轻呼出声。

“他们有没有碰......”杨九郎说着用拇指撬开张云雷的嘴唇，伸了进去，搅动着他灵巧的舌头，“......你这里？”

“唔——”张云雷瞪大眼睛看着杨九郎，想要说话却没法出声，只好用力地摇了摇头。

“那......这里呢？”杨九郎把手指从张云雷口中抽了出来，转而捏住了他xiong前的tu起。

“没、没有，哥，你放、放开我，你要做什么？”张云雷被人碰了敏感部位，又羞又恼，想要用手推开杨九郎。

“小傻瓜，现在还叫哥叫得这么亲热，你可能不知道吧......”杨九郎轻易便压制住了张云雷的反抗，一只手扣住他的两只手，另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊，看着他那双勾魂摄魄的狐狸眼，用低沉喑哑的嗓音说道，“从看到你的第一眼起，我就无时无刻不想shang你！”

“你——你这个骗子！简直无耻！”张云雷看着平时如兄长一样照顾自己的人突然撕下了人皮面具化身为狼，内心受到了极大的震撼。

“无耻？我今天就告诉告诉你什么才叫做无耻！”杨九郎说完就将张云雷整个人翻转过去，抵在墙上。杨九郎用左臂按住张云雷不断挣扎的上身，右手劈开他的两条细腿，然后开始褪下自己的裤子。

“你，你要干嘛？你给我撒开！你、你干嘛你？”张云雷隐隐预料到接下来将要发生的事，语气逐渐从愤怒变为惶恐。

“我要干嘛？我要、gan你！”杨九郎说完一个ting身就将自己那话儿强行挤进了张云雷的身ti。

“不——”张云雷感受到自己最柔软的部位被滚烫的楔子猛然闯入，吃痛地惨叫出声。

“嘘——”杨九郎暂停了动作，趴在张云雷的耳畔轻声说，“你越叫我就越兴奋。”

说完，杨九郎不顾张云雷的哭喊与哀求，开始狠狠地chou cha了起来。他一只手从背后环抱住张云雷的腰保持平衡，另一只手扳住他的下巴强迫他抬起头来，自己则吮yao着他的耳垂，用舌尖tian舐着他的耳廓。

“别、别这样，停下，求你别——”张云雷无力的拒绝在杨九郎听起来更像是一种变相的邀请，惹得他的yu火更加旺盛，撞击的幅度也变得更加猛烈。

察觉到张云雷双腿酸软，无法支撑着站立，杨九郎退了出来，索性把他仰面放在浴室的地面上，抬高了那双纤长白皙的腿，又迫不及待地进入了柔软的mixue......

在阴暗潮湿的浴室里，杨九郎狠狠地要了张云雷三次，直到他嗓子哑得说不出话、昏昏沉沉地瘫倒过去才算罢休。


End file.
